codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Zach Arnett
Sergeant Zach Micheal Arnett was a US Army Ranger during the Russo-American War. He was the squad leader of Hunter Two-Three. Note: This is an expansion of an actual in-game character. Biography Early Life Zach was born and raised in New York, New York in a middle class family. He was a well known child around his neighbourhood. Zach like to participate in his community and donated his money to help build multiple new buildings, he also helped build them. Once he was 18 he decided he wanted to help his country and decided to go to Ranger school. After he graduated he was put into the unit Hunter Two-Three. Middle East Caves The first mission that Zach was put on was in an Iraqi cave system. Hunter Two-Three entered the caves and searched for a Taliban leader named Faraj Hameed. They fought teir way through until the cave collapsed. The exit was blocked so they continued on hoping to find another exit. They eventually foun Faraj Hameed and executed him and then escaped via a trap door. Al-Asad ''Main Article: Charlie Don't Surf Hunter Two was deployed with the USMC during the attempted capture of Khaled Al-Asad. Hunter Two helped assault the town and TV broadcasting station. They found no signs of Khaled Al-Asad, however, they destroyed an OpFor fuel depot. Zach was promoted to Private First Class. Afghanistan Tank Fields Hunter Two was deployed in Afghanistan for the first time to destroy multiple tanks before they were deployed. They succeeded, albeit with major casualties. However, Zach saved four Rangers in the battle and received a promotion to Corporal. Although the success of destroying the tanks was great, the high casualties forced the Rangers to transfer many soldiers. Air Field Following the destruction of the Taliban tanks, Hunter Two was ordered to take over an airfield. They assaulted the airfield with Navy SEALs and the USMC and succesfully captured it. They were then deployed to their next mission with a chopper from it. Nuke Main Article: Shock and Awe Hunter Two was deployed into Iraq to find and capture Khaled Al-Asad, again. Hunter Two-Three was tasked with destroying AA guns. They succeded for the most part and were extracted before the Nuke warning. Following this, they landed in Firebase Pheonix. Zach was promoted to Sergeant for valour. Red Zone BCT One Main Article: S.S.D.D.' Hunter Two-Three was on a patrol with another unit but were ambushed by OpFor. Part of Hunter Two-Three was left behind when Zach pulled out. Zach and his new teammate Mark Walden drove to Firebase Pheonix to tell the rest of Hunter Two. The School ''Main Article: Team Player Hunter Two counter-attacked the OpFor and rescued BCT One. Two-Three moved through a town until they reached a school from which they were pinned down by OpFor. They requested assitance from Hunter Two-One who attacked the school and killed all OpFor inside of it. Two-Three moved into a corner store after that. Corner Stone Two-Three assaulted a corner store where there were suspected drugs, weapons, intel and possible hostages. Two-Three breached the corner store and secured the weapons, drugs, intel and hostages. After this, Zach's squadmate was promoted to Private First Class. Virginia Raptor Main Article: Wolverines! Hunter Two was in Virginia during the initial attack by Russia. They were patrolling a neighbourhood when a Russian BTR attacked them. Hunter Two-One pushed through and reached an HVI's crashed Pavelow. Meanwhile, Two-Three and Two-Two drove around and served as a convoy that Two-One used as an extraction route after rescuing Raptor. Loss ''Main Article: Exodus After rescuing Raptor, Hunter Two had to rescue trapped civilians and help evacuate them. Two-Three did so by destroying BTRs and AA guns. Unfortunatly, Zach was wounded and was dragged into cover by PFC Walden. However, the wounds proved fatal and Zach Arnett died in Northern Virginia, USA. Category:FanFiction